


One Night

by 19CarolZoldik19



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19CarolZoldik19/pseuds/19CarolZoldik19
Summary: Pequena mudança na cena onde Ellie vai embora.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpem pelos erros!  
> Espero que gostem!

 O que ele gosta, ele pega para si.

 

Esse tem sido o princípio básico para chegar onde chegou, no topo da cadeia alimentar. Ser o melhor mesmo entre os de sua espécie. Desde seu nascimento ele era especial, dotado com um aroma forte e poderoso, que mesmo quando criança conseguia deixar humanos e até  mesmo  vampiros fracos e temerosos , e esse fato apenas evoluiu conforme os anos passavam.

 

Charme, astúcia, sensualidade, riqueza, poder...nomeie e ele tinha. Não,  isso não era excesso de confiança,  era apenas a mais pura e simples verdade: de que uns nasceram para a grandeza e outros nasceram para o fracasso. E Pain Overlord nasceu para governar sobre os mais fracos, não apenas sobre os humanos fracos, como também entre os vampiros e os Lord Blood. Para ele, o inimigo não importava, apenas aquela centelha -mesmo que fugaz- de prazer que excitava o sangue em suas veias importava.

 

A vida em algum ponto do caminho se tornou tediosa. Ele acoplou com uma nobre respeitável e teve seu primogênito, um menino que na aparência não tinha nada haver com ele, e nem ao menos nos feromônios,  que eram fracos. Ele não poderia ter um herdeiro fraco. Brutal Bones só precisava de uma brecha para tentar pôr as presas em seus negócios e um herdeiro fraco teria a jugular arrancada em um único suspiro. Pain seria condenado a deixar aquele lixo tocar no que era seu. Foram necessárias mais duas tentativas antes que ele nascesse. Seu herdeiro, Shell. Por enquanto ele ficaria com a mãe nas terras dela- Ele preferia não gastar mais tempo que o necessário na presença de tal mulher.

  
 

Foi depois de alguns poucos anos que ele o conheceu naquele banquete tedioso onde o sangue era servido fresco e os nobres brincavam de “Quem tem o melhor art”. Era verdadeiramente uma decepção que grande parte dos vampiros eram tão deselegantes mostrando seus arts nus e sujos com seus próprios fluidos para todos verem.

 

Quem poderia dizer que um humano afetaria a um Lord Blood em tal magnitude?

 

“- Então é possível dizer que cada sangue varia de acordo com o modo que as pessoas levam suas vidas. Bem eu nunca provei sangue, mas neste livro estava dizendo isso e apontaram para o fato de que é por isso que o sangue de um art é mais saboroso. Eu porém acho que exista mais para isso, é apenas um pensamento simplista dema-”

 

“Ellie cale-se!”

 

A primeira coisa que chamou seu a atenção foi a voz suave recheada da mais pura curiosidade que ele não ouvia desde que Shell começou a tomar aulas de etiqueta- o garoto questionava tudo- e agora ele aprendeu a conter suas perguntas.

 

A segunda coisa que chamou sua atenção foi a pele escura, num tom exótico de caramelo. Todos os vampiros possuem a pele clara, mesmo que haja uma ligeira diferença entre as tonalidades de claro, e os vampiros estão sempre buscando um art que tenha um diferencial, que seja único -olhos claros, cabelos ruivos… É claro que ele já viu humanos de diferentes cores - negros, amarelo,  brancos- mas, nada tão belo ou cuidado como a pele deste art desconhecido.

 

Pain tentou esquecer o art e concentrar sua atenção no nobre a sua frente- um investidor- e não no art de pele caramelo quente...Ele se sentia, como era mesmo a palavra? Ah sim, frustrado. Não era algo que ele podia dizer que sentiu muitas vezes eram sua vida.

 

“Uma pena que fale muitas besteiras” O nobre falou bebendo de sua taça quase vazia.

 

Pain apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando no que o outro homem dizia.

 

“O art, Ellie” O nobre vampiros sorriu “O comprei para fazer meus dias menos tediosos, porém tudo que ele faz é falar sobre vários fatos que ele lê  ou se trancar lendo.” O nobre tinha um olhar de desgosto “Pretendo me desfazer del-”

 

“Eu o quero” O homem parou de beber e olhou assustado.

 

“P-Perdão, acho que não ouv-”

 

“Não vou me repetir, siga- me” E eles foram foram em direção a uma das salas privadas para tratar de negócios.

 

Depois de uma oferta irrecusável  -Quem negaria a honra de vender algo que captou o interesse de Pain Overlord?- Ele e o art estavam frente a frente.

 

“Sou Pain Overlord e a partir de agora você é meu” O loiro falou já caminhando em direção a saída com o art seguindo quente em seus calcanhares.

 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

 

Conforme as semanas se passavam, se tornou um hábito eles sentarem naquele quarto, com vários livros espalhados pelo chão e na mesa de centro, enquanto eles liam diferentes assuntos. Às vezes Pain só queria ouvir a forma como as palavras enrolavam na língua rosada de Ellie, ouvir as pequenas pausas que ele faria para umedecer os lábios que ficavam um pouco secos, ou mesmo observar a forma como o peito subia e descia na respiração uniforme do outro homem. Tudo sobre Ellie era viciante, e ele sabia que isso, apesar de não ser um problema agora, se tornaria um problema no futuro.

 

Pain sabia dos sussurros e fofocas que andavam ocorrendo entre os nobres. Diziam que ele perdeu a cabeça e que  era algo de  se esperar que seus próprios feromonios fortes afetasse sua mente. Mesmo Brutal Bones teve algo a dizer -mas Pain já o colocou em seu devido lugar- sobre o assunto.

 

“O que te preocupa tanto que o fez ficar na mesma página por uma hora, Ellie?” Dobrando o braço e apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá, Pain assistiu um leve tom vermelho fazer caminho para aqueles pedaços gordinhos de carne -bochecha- no rosto de Ellie. Oh, como ele gostaria de deixar outras partes desse corpo igualmente coradas.

 

“Minha presença não está causando prejuízos ao mestre, está?”  O moreno perguntou inclinando a cabeça numa posição que fazia com que as luzes da sala refletissem em sua pele e principalmente, nos mais belos olhos de canela que ele já tenha visto…. Se Pain fosse alguém mais fraco, ele diria que era de tirar o fôlego.

 

“Eu em algum momento dei algum entender que você era um incômodo?” Pain não podia negar que ele gostava de assistir o seu humano se contorcer.

 

“Não mestre!” Ellie se apressou em dizer “É que apenas-”

 

“As pessoas sempre falam daqueles em posição de poder, Ellie.” Pain voltou seu olhar para o livro em mãos “Eu faço o que eu quero e quem tiver algum problema….”  Os olhos de Pain caíram sobre seu art é algum tipo de silêncio se instalou sobre eles. Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos e a língua -Pain se conteve ao ver aquela língua- rastreou sobre os lábios secos.

 

Pain queria puxar Ellie do chão e o pôr sentado em seu colo. Ele gostaria de rastrear a pele da garganta exposta com sua própria língua.  Adoraria assistir o que seria necessário para espalhar aquele delicioso rubor por todo o corpo caramelo. Lamber, morder, sugar, chupar, marcar… Pain não se importaria de descer sobre um ou dois joelhos para deixar esse corpo uma poça de confusão- o que é algo grande, visto que ele nunca aplicava esses tipos de  favores, ele sempre os recebe, mas fazer? Nunca.

 

Como Ellie reagiria?Ele iria gritar de raiva? Iria se contorcer de prazer enquanto Pain o abriria vagarosamente, num prazer que beirava a dor, ouviria os ofegos por mais e mais fundo? Faria Ellie pagar  por cada momento em que quase o deixou insano -Momentos em que Ellie mostrava a língua ao lamber os lábios,  momentos em que ele sorrisse daquela maneira para Pain por uma coisa ou gesto simples que o loiro tenha feito, momentos em que ele cuidava de shell mais do que a própria mãe do garoto ou ele mesmo tenha cuidado….

 

“Estou indo colocar o jovem mestre Shell na cama” Pain nem ao menos percebeu o quão mergulhado em suas fantasias estava até que Ellie- o próprio motivo de sua mente divagar- falou com ele.

 

Pain dobrou uma de suas pernas, apenas para disfarçar o crescente interesse que suas partes baixas mostravam por seus pensamentos.“Claro”

 

“Boa noite mestre Pain” Ellie falou dando um sorriso antes antes de fechar a porta.

 

Pain soltou um suspiro e correu os dedos pela frente de seus cabelos loiros. Isso, toda esta situação estava ficando perigosa.

 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

 

Enquanto isso parado do lado de fora da porta, Ellie colocou a mão em seu peito sentindo as batidas desesperadas de seu coração e lutando contra o rubor em seu rosto. Por alguns segundos, enquanto os olhos do amo Pain - que brilhavam- Ellie se sentiu muito mais exposto do que já esteve em toda sua vida.

 

Será que o mestre Pain realmente o olhou daquele jeito?

 

Não. Provavelmente era apenas sua imaginação.

 

Mas então porque Ellie não poderia parar o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios?

 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

 

Ellie estava mudado.

 

Qualquer outra pessoa não iria notar, porém, ao longo de seu convívio com o humano, Pain sabia cada gesto que o humano fazia. Tocar nos cabelos quando nervoso, molhar os lábios quando em dúvida, piscar repetidamente quando este mentia…. Saber essas coisas se tornou um hobby e Pain fez questão de recordar cada detalhe sobre Ellie, e sabia que o humano estava escondendo alguma coisa.

 

Começou depois de um dos vários banquetes dados pelos nobres há alguns meses atrás. Ellie voltava sempre rapidamente, dizia que era tedioso esse tipo  de “festa”, e que preferia passar o tempo ensinando a shell ou lendo. Porém naquele dia, Ellie voltou bem depois da meia noite, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios rosados. É claro que ele tentava disfarçar, mas para quem o conhecia sabia que algo mudou. Também ajudava que seu filho Shell, olhasse para Ellie, sorrisse e colocasse um dedinho na boca num gesto universal para silêncio - aparentemente o garoto não sabia guardar um maldito segredo- Eles teriam que trabalhar com isso mais tarde.

 

Ele estava perdendo Ellie.

 

A cada banquete que o outro ia, Pain sentia Ellie escorrendo por entre seus dedos. Ele chegou a pensar em proibir o art de ir nessas reuniões, mas ele ele não queria o ódio de Ellie para si, porém ele não podia suportar a dor em seu peito ou o bolo em sua garganta quando assistia seu Ellie- porque sim, ele sempre seria seu, mesmo que apenas em seus pensamentos- olhar pela janela com um pequeno sorriso e segurando a rosa pálida que Pain o presenteou.

 

Ele mergulhou em seu trabalho. Voltava cada vez mais tarde, cheirando a suor e sexo para casa, enquanto via a dor brilhar nos olhos de Ellie, e mesmo assim, Pain sabe que nem mesmo Ellie entende o que ele mesmo sente. Ou o que Pain sente pelo moreno.

 

Não demorou muito para ele descobrir para quem ele estava perdendo Ellie. E descobrir pra quem era fez o seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Porque é claro que não bastava ser uma mulher, tinha que ser a filha de Brutal Bones.  Pain poderia entender como Ellie se deixou levar, afinal, White Bones é uma jovem mulher bonita, encantadora e diferente de muitos vampiros seus feromônios sempre exalavam serenidade e conforto. Muitos se perguntava como alguém como ela era filha de Brutal.

 

Pain também sabe que este caso está fadado ao fracasso ou pior, a tragédia. Ela era a filha de um Lord Blood, um que pregava guerra e não tinha o mínimo de decoro com sua refeição. Se esse assunto chegasse ao ouvido do outro Lord, Pain sabe que ele não poderia fazer muita coisa para proteger Ellie da fúria de Brutal. O Lord Blood teria a cabeça de seu humano em uma bandeja de prata- literalmente.

 

Menina tola. Como uma nobre, e sendo filha de quem ela é, ela deveria saber melhor do que envolver um simples humano nessa grande confusão. Será que ela não percebe o quão frágil Ellie era? Ou o que seu pai faria não só a ela, mas a Ellie?

 

Ele teria que conversar seriamente com Ellie depois deste banquete. Pain já havia deixado as coisas correrem longe demais sem intervir.

 

Mas seu plano falhou, assim como um castelo de cartas no meio de uma tempestade.

 

OoooOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooooo

 

“Então você tomou a sua decisão” Ainda parado de frente para a janela, Pain olhou para trás em direção a Ellie.

 

“Sim. Eu fiquei realmente surpreso  naquela hora” Ellie falou “Nunca imaginei que você  me ajudaria amo...”

 

“... Há algo que eu gostaria de perguntar. Por quê você nunca bebeu o meu sangue?” O moreno continuava com as perguntas. Essa era sua última chance. Ele realmente queria saber se ele significou algo para esse homem a sua frente. Por isso, Ellie abaixou todas as suas defesas e com os olhos tristes e caídos continuou a falar “...Eu estava sendo muito arrogante. Eu não era bom o suficiente para ser testado? Você estava apenas-”

 

Um toque.

 

Um toque em seu rosto parou as falas do moreno, que surpreso ergueu os olhos para seu amo. Eles estavam tão próximos um do outro que ele poderia sentir o cheiro da colônia que o outro usava, junto com o cheiro dos feromônios mais forte que ele já sentiu em toda sua vida, que sempre que sentia esse cheiro,  um arrepio percorria sua espinha e o desejo de ofegar em busca de ar era forte. Ellie não poderia dizer se queria se afastar ou se afogar nesse cheiro.

 

“... Eu queria manter você como você é… Eu não poderia beber de você...  Foi por isso” Mesmo o toque dos dedos enluvados eram demais.

 

“Se apenas...Eu tivesse conhecido a verdade mais cedo…” Ellie não percebeu que havia dito as palavras em voz alta.

 

Se ele soubesse de tudo isso antes, talvez ele nunca se envolvesse com White. Não,  ele sabia que nunca se envolveria com ela. Tudo que Ellie buscava era ser amado, ser querido e acalentado por alguém.  Ele queria ser necessário por mais do que ser um art. Queria ser reconhecido e amado como Ellie. Ele não pensou que tudo que ele buscava estava tão perto de si. Ele não pensou que seus sentimentos por Pain Overlord eram recíprocos de alguma forma.

 

Mas por mais que seu coração quebrasse ao sair, ele não poderia abandonar White grávida. Ele a ama, não como ele inicialmente pensou, mas como uma amiga muito querida para ele, e White entendia. Ela sempre fora uma boa mulher, uma pena que ele não a amasse do jeito que ela merecia. Mas ele faria o seu melhor.

 

“... Então obrigada por tudo..”Ele tinha que sair. Sair o mais rápido possível dali ou do contrário iria debulhar em lágrimas na frente de seu amo.

 

“ELLIE…” O loiro chamou alto com uma mão estendida para o outro homem “Vá… Você está livre agora…”

 

Ellie paralisou ao sentir aquele cheiro. Era tão puro, querendo...Era tão amoroso, que ele cometeu o erro de olhar para trás e ver a imagem de seu amo segurando uma mão em em seu peito e olhando para o chão numa expressão dolorosa.

 

Nenhum deles conseguiu explicar o que aconteceu a seguir. Ellie apenas sentiu seu corpo ser atraído atraído em direção ao de Pain Overlord e quando o loiro ouviu o som não estava se afastando e sim próximo a si, ele olhou para cima, bem a tempo de sentir os braços de Ellie envolverem seus ombros e colar seus lábios juntos.

 

“Por favor…” Ellie murmurou contra os lábios, e Pain entendeu  perfeitamente que o que aconteceria seria um presente de despedida. “Mostre- me, me marque para que pelo menos nesta noite eu sinta que fui verdadeiramente seu”

 

“Você é cruel, Ellie..” Pain falou lambendo uma das lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto do moreno.

 

“Eu-” Pain fechou uma mão na nuca e a outra correu até o osso do quadril,  onde o loiro puxou Ellie mais junto de si e o beijou verdadeiramente,finalmente provando daquela boca vermelha, sugando aquela língua pecadora para si, dominando e brincando com a boca do outro, saqueando cada gosto que poderia encontrar. Pain adorava sentir o tremor no corpo do moreno, gostava de sentir as mãos apertarem sua camisa branca em busca de apoio.

 

Quebrando o beijo Pain ainda não deixou Ellie se afastar muito e logo foi trilhando o pescoço do outro com a língua e lábios,  sentindo o pulsar das veias e artérias que eram bombeadas com a fonte vital do moreno. Ellie inclina a cabeça para  o lado expondo ainda mais o pescoço para o deleite de Pain que neste momento sugava a pele entre os lábios,  tomando o devido cuidado de não cortar a pele com seus dentes afiados.

 

Ellie ofegava sentindo todo seu corpo aquecer sob as ministrações experientes de Pain. Mal havia começado, mas tudo  já era tão intenso. Cada roçar da ponta do nariz do loiro, cada respiração quente, cada vez que aquela língua tocava seu pescoço sensível era demais para seu corpo. Ellie sentiu que suas pernas iriam o abandonar e ao que parecia Pain também sentiu, pois em alguns segundos Ellie estava com as pernas enroladas ao redor do quadril de Pain, onde podia sentir a ereção do vampiros pressionada contra si.

 

“Ah~” Ellie tentou sufocar o gemido baixo, porém cheio de luxuria e desejo que saiu de seus lábios ao sentir ambas as mãos de Pain apertando as bochechas de sua bunda, apertando, soltando e balançando seu próprio quadril  e ereção contra Ellie.

 

“Tão doce...Meu Ellie..” Pain murmurou contra a garganta enquanto caminhava em direção ao sofá, onde depositou com cuidado o corpo de moreno, onde o loiro logo tratou de tirar o casaco, e blusa do humano, que apenas observava com os lábios inchados e vermelhos o vampiros loiro fazer o que quiser consigo.

 

Pain retirou a própria blusa e desabotoou as calças,  levando novamente as mãos para a bunda carnuda e a apertando com gosto, enquanto ouvia os suspiros abafados do corpo abaixo  de si. E Ellie tentava e não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo esculpido do loiro. Aquele peito, aqueles braços fortes...Ellie já se sentia molhado só com essa visão.

 

Todas suas outras conquistas, sua mulher, seus encontros para afirmar poder contra Brutal...Tudo isso se tornava uma imagem borrada através de um lago. Antes era tudo tão sem significado, tão sem essa alegria, sem esse prazer que ele sentia quando ouvia Ellie. O cheiro de Ellie estava mais forte do que nunca, o suor deixando o aroma natural mais forte… E era apenas muito delicioso.

 

Ele queria sentir e ver tudo sobre Ellie. Ele queria devorar cada pedaço de seu humano, pois talvez está seria sua única oportunidade de fazer isso.

 

Eles se beijaram novamente, as línguas dançando uma contra a outra. Em um momento Pain saqueava a boca de Ellie enquanto engolia os sons doces. Outra hora Pain recuava de dentro da boquinha quente e deixava o moreno devorar a sua, deixando que as unhas curtas riscarem sua nuca enquanto a língua - aquela língua pecadora- lambia sua boca sem medo de se machucar, roçando a carne macia contra os dentes afiados e apenas soltando um gemido mais alto quando o dente afiado fez um pequeno corte na carne rosa.

 

Eles se separaram e Pain lutou para normalizar  sua respiração,  travando os dentes ao ver uma gota  de sangue rastejar para fora dos lábios e ir em direção ao queixo. Ellie não o deixou pensar muito e o arrastou para um novo Beijo,  onde era possível provar o néctar que era o sangue de Ellie.  Era melhor do que ele tinha fantasiado.

 

Levando as mãos para o cós da calça calça de Ellie, Pain mergulhou os dedos e puxou a calças e roupa íntima para baixo de uma  vez. Ele queria sentir  mais da pele caramelo, queria tudo… Ele era um viciado em uma missão.

 

Ele olhou para o corpo nu estendido debaixo de si. Os pequenos botões que eram os mamilos que não eram rosados, mais sim, num tom mais escuro. A barriga, as pernas, os olhos, a carne rija entre as pernas...Ellie era todo caramelo e chocolate “Tão belo.”

 

Pain foi descendo com a língua nos pequenos botões, rodeando  a língua pela carne e logo em seguida a sugava para sua boca, roendo a carne entre os dentes enquanto segurava o corpo de Ellie que se debatia pela sensação percorrendo seu corpo.

 

Se pondo de joelhos no sofá vermelho,  Pain puxou uma das pernas para apoiar em seu ombro, onde distribuiu Beijos  de boca aberta na coxa cremosa, e não podendo resistir,  deu uma mordida - não foi forte o suficiente para romper  pele, mas o necessário para fazer Ellie arquear as costas para fora do sofá. Pain amamentou a coxa e a leve marca de seus dentes e acariciava a outra coxa com a outra mão, correndo as pontas dos dedos livre das luvas começando na parte de detrás dos joelhos e seguindo  até o escroto,  onde raspou de leve a unha pela pele sensível. O cheiro de Ellie era muito mais forte naquela região.

 

Ellie soltou um mais agudo e é a respiração ficou mais ofegante. “Toque- me amo”  Ellie ofegava tentando conter os sons que saiam de sua boca. Ele nunca esperou que tais sons constrangedores pudessem sair de seus lábios.

 

Pain olhava para seu Ellie, já uma confusão com tão pouca estimulação.  Ele realmente queria mais tempo para realizar todos seus desejos. Queria levar Ellie a beira do orgasmo tantas vezes quanto o possível,  antes de negar a esse corpo tudo que o foi negado até agora. Ele queria ver as lágrimas de prazer correr por aquele rosto. Queria que fosse seu nome vindo vindo dos lábios de Ellie. Queria ser a tábua em que Ellie agarrasse em busca de salvação.

 

Pain não percebeu que alguns de seus pensamentos escaparam de sua boca, até que sentiu uma mão em sua cabeça, acariciando o couro cabeludo com as unhas.

 

“Pain Overlord…”Ellie falou segurando o olhar do loiro. Pain pegou uma das mãos em seu cabelo e a trouxe até os lábios, onde beijou cada um dos dedos, em uma promessa sem som. Seus lábios caíram novamente sobre as coxas cremosas, enquanto as mãos  amassavam o quadril, e enquanto Ellie ofegava com a cabeça no sofá e mordiscando os lábios, Pain olhou para a carne dura e sem pensar muito correu lá língua sobre a pele aquecida.

 

Ellie soltou um verdadeiro frito nesta ação, o que apenas encorajou o Lord Blood a continuar com o que fazia.

 

“P-Pare...ah~ Esta sujo~” Ellie tentava não gemer enquanto falava. E  Pain? Ele apenas continuava dando lambidas provocantes ao do lado lado do membro, mapeando com coma língua a vaia que encontrou ali e seguindo mais abaixo na base onde achou com sucesso o saco macio e quente, antes de aplicar pressão com a ponta da língua e lamber a pele, antes de ir explorar mais pra baixo no corpo. As mãos se moveram até até que o quadril de Ellie estivesse mais pro alto, com o traseiro exposto a beleza prazer de Pain, que segurou cada lado das bochechas da bunda e puxou a carne para o lado, deixando exposto o buraco enrugado que se contraiu perante o ar freio.

 

“Ohmeupai!!”Ellie gritou arqueando o corpo de tal forma que quase jogou Pain para fora do sofá. A língua de Pain na borda do canal era tão bom. A forma em que o músculo quente e molhado rodeava aquele lugar era quase surreal de tanto prazer. Era como um fogo que ardia e consumia seu corpo.

 

Quando língua finalmente entrou dentro, Ellie mordeu o próprio braço para evitar gritar ainda mais alto, sentindo a língua viajar ainda mais fundo quase como se buscasse fazer um caminho para dentro de si. Um dedo se juntou a língua. O trecho ardia um pouco, mas a saliva que se encontrava ali ajudava um pouco. Seu corpo sacudia em direção ao dedo e a língua “TãobomtãobomPain~” Ellie murmurava com o braço ainda na boca enquanto remexia o corpo em busca de alívio. Logo um dedo se tornou dois e a dor neste momento era mais forte, levando ao moreno choramingar.  Pain sentindo o corpo abaixo de si tendo, levou uma mão ate a carne dura e acariciava a cabeça, recolhendo o liquido ali com as pontas dos dedos.

 

“Tão molhado” Pain falou puxando a língua para fora do canal de músculos apertados escolhendo levar os dedos manchados de pré-gozo para dentro do canal, para facilitar o movimento dos dedos. Logo Ellie voltava a suspirar e gemer com cada empurrão dos agora três dedos que giravam e se espalharam num movimento de tesoura dentro  do buraco quentinho e úmido.

 

Quando Pain retirou os dedos, ele viu confusão que Ellie estava. Uma mistura de saliva e sangue escorria da boca e do braço do moreno. O suor e as lágrimas junto com o rosto vermelho dava uma quadro espetacular. Ninguém nunca se entregou assim para Pain, e ele guardaria cada imagem em sua memória por toda a sua existência. Porque é isso que seria a partir do momento em que Ellie fosse embora : existir.

 

Pain fez um trabalho rápido em ficar totalmente nu. Ele não queria barreiras atrapalhando o contato pele a pele. Ele levou o próprio pulso na boca e o mordeu, derramando sangue sobre seu pau. Eles não tinham nada melhor para usar como lubrificante,  então sangue teria que fazer. Quando ele alinhou o pau no ânus , ele olhou nos olhos de Ellie.

 

“Eu não sou alguém bom”  Ele esfregou a cabeça do pau contra o buraco espalhando o seu pré-gozo contra a entrada “ Sou um assassino para os de sua espécie. Mesmo assim quer que eu continue?” Porque por Ellie ele iria parar.

 

Ellie olhou para Pain, e imitou o gesto- que este havia feito a uns vinte ou trinta minutos atrás- ao acariciar a bochecha normalmente pálida- agora com um rubor e suada- com o polegar “Continue, Pain” e deu um sorriso.

 

Abaixando uma das pernas, e já alinhado, Pain entrou o mais vagaroso que podia gerir. Com uma mão segurava o quadril e com a outra segurava na parte baixa das costas - na lombar- segurando firme quando finalmente  estava totalmente dentro. E ele nunca se sentiu tão em casa.

 

Seus corpos se moviam de forma sincronizada. E os sons de batidas rítmicas e úmidas embaladas por gemidos sôfregos era ouvida pela noite. Foi paixão avassaladora que os moviam. Cada empurrão, cada toque dos dedos, cada beijo… Tudo era acometido na memória,  pois sabiam que essa seria a primeira e última vez que estariam assim.

 

Ellie observava cada torcer dos lábios do outro, cada som que saía da boca de Pain Overlord em seu pescoço bem próximo a sua orelha. Ele sentia a textura dos fios loiros entre seus dedos, os dentes mordiscando seu pescoço,  a pressão das mãos no quadril e na parte interna da coxa.. Era um prazer novo e bom.

 

Pain memorizada a textura da pele, o cheiro do prazer que vinha daquele corpo maravilhoso em baixo de si. Guardava na memória cada som que ele tirava daqueles lábios agora vermelhos a cada vez que Pain acertava a próstata Ele adorava com a boca cada parte do corpo que era acessível neste momento. Sentia o calor e o aperto que seu pau sofria dentro de Ellie..e nada no mundo poderia se comparar a essa emoção.  Ao brilhos nos olhos da pessoa que ele sabia amar… Do humano que ele queria e não poderia ter ao seu lado.

 

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais rápidos devido a necessidade de atingir o clímax do prazer. Eles tentaram prolongar sua paixão ao máximo que poderiam, mas nada pode durar para sempre. E quando eles se encontraram num último choque de quadris e atingiram o pico de prazer, eles trocaram um beijo que não tinha nada do desespero de suas ações. Era um beijo que transmitia o que não ousavam dizer, um beijo de amor.

 

Eles farão sabem dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali deitados trocando leves carícias e roçar de lábios,  mas para cada um se sentiu insuficiente esse pouco tempo. Muito em breve, eles se levantaram, arrumaram suas roupas em seus corpos e se encararam pela última vez, nenhum deles sentindo a necessidade de falar algo que pudesse estragar esse momento.

 

Com um último Beijo nos lábios,  Ellie saiu pela porta, apenas deixando as lágrimas correrem e lutando para coração não fraquejar. Enquanto Pain apenas pegou uma deixou uma lágrima solitária cair por seu rosto, enquanto olhava a lua pela janela.

 

Enquanto ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos dois juntos naquele cômodo, ele não pode deixar deixar de pensar que talvez, se eles fossem outras pessoas, ou tivessem papéis diferentes nesse grande mundo…

 

Apenas talvez, quem sabe…. algum dia eles tivessem sorte.


End file.
